Celebrity Status
by comatoselove
Summary: Step one, Step two, Step three repeat! Arthur is a big time pop star and left Alfred in the dust. Can the all American hero catch up to his one true love? Or will being a Celebrity tear them apart once more? Rated for sexual themes and language. UsUk
1. Prologue

"Welcome to my world where everyone i ever need always ends up leaving me alone. Another lesson learned, and i'm drowning in the ashes, kicking, screaming. Welcome to my world." -Sick Puppies

"Forever. We'll be friends forever Artie."

A young blond whispered this to his best friend as he held his hand. "Alfred, you can't possibly know that." the one called Artie said. "Aw Arthur, have some faith!" Alfred said, grinning his million dollar grin that made Arthur's heart flutter in an odd way. Arthur blushed and scowled as he was hugged tightly by his friend.

"I got it!" Alfred said, snapping his fingers. "Got what?" Arthur asked timidly. Alfred held out his pinky finger to Arthur. Arthur was confused untill Alfred wrapped his pinky around the Brits. The young boy blushed lightly. "I pinky swear that we will be friends forever Arthur." he said, grinning that million dollar grin that melted the hearts of anyone who saw it.

Arthur smiled timidly, grateful to have this boy as his friend. "Ok Alfred. I pinky swear as well." he said softly, still blushing faintly. Alfred grinned and pulled Arthur into a tight hug, cries of yay in his ear.

Ten Years Later

"I'm so sorry Alfred. They only wanted me. And I need the money...I tried to convince them to give you a deal as well but..." the teenaged brit said to his teary eyed friend. Alfred glared at him. "Yeah. Right. I'm sure you tried really hard Arthur." he growled, rubbing at his saphire blue eyes. Hurt spread through Arthurs forest green eyes. "Alfred! I tried! Honest!" the blond Brit cried, hurt and upset.

Alfred just growled again. "You swore Arthur. You swore you would always be my friend. It seems like you really can't keep a promise." the American said, storming off. Arthur fell to his knees, sobbing. His only friend, his only love, was gone for good. And it was all his fault.

Yeah...Just something i've been typing in my spare time. I have three chapters written but i probably won't post them until i write more. And work on my story line more... xD;

So yeah. UsUk. I'm not really sure that i've written much for these two yet. Nothing more than a short story i mean. And i love this pair. Oh, all my chapters will have the lyrics that inspired me for the chapter. I named it after a song OTL It's what inspired this in the first place.

Go look up Celebrity Status by Marianna's Trench. Now. -pokes all of you-

Will have side pairings...Not really sure what ones right now other than PruCan. Cause I love that pairing. Hmm...Maybe there won't be any. -shrug-

Anyway, thanks for reading. I love comments and faves but i refuse to beg for them. You're gonna do what you want, me begging won't change that.

OH GOD IT'S SHORT. It looked longer on my typing program OTL Forgive the shortness. -emos in corner-


	2. Chapter 1

"I hope that its every thing that you dreamed about, be careful what you wish for. I hope that it's everything that you dreamed, when everything falling apart at the seams, and I know that you never believed in me dont ever let em fuck with your dreams..." -Puddle of Mudd

Arthur Kirkland was grinning in a seductive way as he ran off the stage, waving at his screaming fans. As soon as he was out of their sight the smile went away, replaced by a scowl. His bandmate, Francis Bonnefy, ran after him, grinning. "We did wonderful Mon cherie!" the other blond exclaimed at the annoyed looking Brit. Arthur rolled his eyes, scowling still.

"Whatever you say frog." Arthur snapped, rubbing his temples. He hated performing with a hang over. It sucked major ass. He asked one of the backstage hands for tylenol. The too eager big breasted brunette grinned, nodded, and ran off in search of the pills. Arthur sighed and leaned against a wall, frowning. It wasn't like he didn't like this life, what wasn't to like? But he just got so frustrated with being fake sometimes. All he wanted to do was play the music he had gone into this buisness for.

Pop music had never been his favorite thing to sing but the masses loved it. And what the masses loved the masses got. Whatever got his boss more money. He sighed as he thought back to his younger days. When singing had been fun. When Alfred had been with him. He chewed on his lip as memories flooded back, causing his eyes to sting. The brunette with the tylenol showed up again and he took it, numb. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of that.

Francis watched Arthur with a sad expression. It killed him to see his singing partner like this. But he couldn't help the Brit. Arthur had done this to himself and there was no way out. It was like the sandy blond was drowning in his mistakes. No one could save him from this life except one person. And the french man highly doubted that that blond would ever want to have anything to do with him again.

Arthur went out with his bandmates that night, drinking himself silly. They watched in dispair, unable to stop him from his downward spiral. "And I thought I drank a lot..." Gilbert said, frowning lightly. The albino didn't seem like he belonged in a boy band either and if it weren't for the money, he wouldn't be. He was good friends with the Brit, when he wasn't drunk that was. "Oh I know, Artie drinks more than all of us." Mathis said, frowning at the Brit who was downing drink after drink. The three men sighed at their companion, unsure of what to do.

"I'm cutting him off." Francis said, pulling a drunken fighting blond away from the bar. The others followed, frowning. Something had to be done.

Arthur was not happy, not at all. He kicked and screamed as they dragged him from the bar. He put up a pretty good fight too. He managed to make Francis cry and give Gilbert a bloody nose. Mathis was (sorta) smart and stayed behind them, only helping when Arthur got out of the others grip. He grabbed the smaller man and threw him over his shoulder. He didn't really care that pictures were being taken. Scandal sold and their boss LOVED that. He carried the fighting Arthur back to their hotel room, dropped him on the floor, and then passed out on his bed. Francis and Gilber just sighed at the sight and went to bed.

Ok, chapter one is here! I actually have it written up to chapter four -too lazy to post it all in one day-

This shall be relatively long, or i hope it will. Sorry if this chapter is short again. I'm trying!

The chapters will alternate p.o.v.'s. Arthur than Alfred. I feel like it would be easier. As of right now i have an estimate as to how this will go. Let's hope i can actually write the whole thing.

I decided on Famous by Puddle of Mudd. It's a really good song, go listen.

Mathis is Denmark in case anyone was wondering.


	3. Chapter 2

"It's like you're a drug. It's like a demon i cant face down. It's like im stuck. It's like im running from you all the time. And i know I let you have all the power its like the only company I seek is misery all around" -Kelly Clarkson

Alfred strummed on his guitar along with the song on the raido. It was a cheesy love pop song. He hated playing along with these types of songs but it was habbit. It was Arthur's newest single. Alfred sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair as he thought. Thought about the past. About the future. About Arthur. Thinking about him was dangerous these days. It would lead to one of two extreems.

Alfred hated the way he got when he thought of Arthur. He never felt angry though. No, it was either saddness or...something else. He blushed at the thought of that last time THAT happened. He had been taking care of the problem in the bathroom when his brother walked in. He had never ment to scar poor innocent Mattie like that!

He frowned as the song ended and shut off the radio. The blond American was thinking too much yet again. He sighed, needing a distraction. He got up and turned on the t.v. Alfred blinked in supprise at the program that was on. It was a gossip news cast but what was supprising him was it was all about Arthur's band, Broken Hearts Club. Apparently they had been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Their most recent problem was the night before after a concert in New York. Alfred frowned at the T.V. as he watched the show from his L.A. appartment.

He shook his head in disgust at the T.V. Arthur had never been like that when they had been friends. It was that life and those friends. They made him a drunk. Alfred sighed bitterly as he shut off the T.V. Matthew walked in at that moment, looking excited. "Alfred! B.H.C. is comming here!" the blond Canadian said excitedly. Matthew was a huge fan of the band, not only because he had been friends with Arthur as well. Alfred had never told him about their friendship ending so the Canadian went on loving the group.

Alfred smiled weakly at Matthew, nodding. "Awesome. We better hurry up and get tickets before they're all sold out." he said, trying to regain his optimistic demeanor. Matthew beamed at him. "We don't have to! I won free backstage passes! We get to sit front row and see the band!" he said enthusasticly. The color drained from Alfreds face. Matthew wrinkeled his brows in confusion. "Alfred? Aren't you excited? You get to see Arthur again!" he said, trying to cheer up his brother.

Alfred was torn. See the one he's always loved and possibly fight with him or stay home and pretty much regret not seeing them in person like he'd been wanting to do for ages. The american rested his head in his hands and Matthew hugged him, trying to cheer him up.

Um yeah. : D Here's the part from Alfred's POV. I hope you like it. And yes he is referring to m$terbation. I am a baaaad kid : D It gets worse, i promise D

Anyhoo~ I rather like the next chapter. I hope you all like it as well.

-runs off to type another chapter-


	4. Chapter 3

"I've become so numb i can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all i want to do is be more like me and be less like you" - Linkin Park

Arthur groaned and rubbed his head as he stood under the hot water in the shower. The only reason why he loved showers was because of the constant hot water. It made life so much easier. And he didn't have to leave the shower due to a sudden burst of cold water. He leaned his head against the cool times as the water reddened his fair skin.

All thoughts were on Alfred. He had a concert in L.A. soon and L.A. was where Alfred lived. The American had invaded his thoughts non stop sense he found out where the concert was located. He flushed a bright red as images of Alfred passed through his mind. The blush deepened as the blood rushed south to his vital regions. The Brit flushed even darker than before as he began to touch himself, moaning softly.

When he was done he curled up in the corner of the shower, head leaning against the times. "I hate myself so much right now." he muttered, the words echoing off the walls. His life couldn't suck any more at that moment.

xXxXx

Arthur looked out at the crowd, faking a smile. They couldn't tell it was faked because no one had ever seen his real smile. He sang the catchy pop tune about broken hearts, lies, and wanting the person back. He hated this song. With a passion. Every time he nearly choked up at the end. It was horrible. He sighed as he went back stage for a quick break. The green eyed singer stretched out as his group mates chattered away about how well the concert was going.

Francis watched Arthur carefully. He seemed more tense than usual. Arthur had always been detached from the group but he was a good actor and the fans were none the wiser. He was tempted to go over and see if everything was alright but he didn't want to risk earning the cold shoulder from Arthur. Again. The Frenchman sighed and went back on stage, plastering the million dollar smile on his face.

They began to sing again. It was another love song but it was about love found instead of love lost. Gilbert glanced at Arthur and his strained smile. He knew personally that all the Brit wanted to do was sing some heart wrenching heavy metal song. But he couldn't. it wasn't what "the fans wanted". Hell, Gilbert hated the stuff they sang and would rather sing something a bit more rock. But again, it was what the fans wanted. The Prussian kept his eyes on the obviously faking it Arthur as they danced and sang to the song.

When the concert was finally over they all pretty much fell on top of eachother on the ground. And they still had an interview to do. Arthur stood up and streched out, back arching slightly. "That went well!" Mathis said, trying to be optimistic. Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, guess so. Took for bloody ever though." he said, scowling slightly. Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah. I agree with Artie. I swear these concerts are getting longer and longer." he complained, rubbing his sore back.

Francis snickered. "That or we are getting older~" he said, twirling a peice of his wavy blond hair. Arthur scowled. "What is that supposed to mean you bloody frog?" he growled, ignoring the defensive hand that Gilbert placed on his shoulder. "Chill Artie. He's just kidding." the Prussian said to Arthur, knowing how sensitive the Brit was to his age. Arthur huffed and yelped in a very unmanly way as he was dragged off to get ready for the interview. The others grumbled as the same happened to them.

So yeah. I think i said it gets worse. Well it does -w- I plan on smut. Later of course. But i plan on it. Arthur is a bad kid |D

I do believe my song choice for this chapter was fitting. If you don't really understand the lyric thing, it's the song i kept listening too to write the chapter. What inspired it basically.

And yeah. Artie's bosses are jerk faces. It's sorta important to the story.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sing for the man on the corner. Sing for your love of god. Sing for your apathy. No matter, no matter what you believe." -Dope

A deep voice rang off the walls as a note was hit. It was crisp and clean, pleasing to listen to. The singer of the song had his eyes shut as he sang, fingers dancing over the strings of the acoustic guitar in his hands.

"I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta, Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna, I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend, Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it."

Alfred sang these lyrics with a pained expression. This song reminded him entirely of Arthur. A pang of hurt went through his chest as he sighed softly. He loved this song but hated the memories that came with it. He had sang this song to Arthur more than once. The Brit had loved it. He sighed shakily standing up.

Alfred packed up his guitar and grabbed his favourite leather bomber jacket, deciding to go play in the park. The kids loved to hear him sing. He walked to the park, shivering at the chill in the air. It was late fall. He frowned lightly as he reached the park. It was empty. He sighed and sat anyway, pulling out his guitar and playing. Before he knew it he was singing along to it.

"The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that i have been this way before? I know you don't think that i am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you, over again, Don't make me change my mind. Or i won't live to see another day, i swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."

As he sang tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes. This song, it reminded him entirely of the Brit that plauged his thoughts. His heart cried out as he sang but he didn't stop until the song was done. He nearly jumped a foot off the bench because when he stopped playing there was applause. A tall man with almost white hair in a suit and a scarf clapped, smirking evily. "So much emotion da? It was very beautiful." he said, still grinning.

Alfred jumped up, glaring. "Who are you? Why were you listening to me?" he demanded, quickly jumping to the defensive. The man laughed. "You may call me Ivan, commrad. I am a talent agent and manager for Star Struck Records. I like your voice. What may i call you?" he asked, seemingly pleasent. Alfred eyed him cautiously. "Names Alfred. You say you're a talent agent? I was already turned down by that record company. Why would you want a reject like me?" he asked, uncertian.

Ivan laughed throatily in a very creepy way. "The people who rejected you made a grave mistake. A voice with such emotion, such passion. Why it is too good to pass up. Would you like to be a star Alfred?" the Russian man asked, turning his erie violet eyes on Alfred. The American shivered, and not from the cold. Become a star. Become Arthurs equal? It seemed too good to be true. "I will have to talk to my brother about it." he said cautiously.

Ivan nodded eagerly. "Of course commrad! Here is my card. Try to get back to me soon, da?" he said, smiling in a creepily childish way and handing Alfred the card. "I am looking foreward to hearing from you commrad." Ivan said, flashing that creepy smile once more before walking off. Alfred clutched the card for a moment before looking at it. Star Struck records. Maybe his luck was finally looking up.

-Long Authors comment is long.-

This is probably my favourite chapter so far posted. I really had a good time writing it!

The songs Alfred sings are "Celebrity Status" by Marianna's Trench. (Yeah, the story's namesake. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it. It fits the story perfectly) and "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade. I freaking love that song. It's one of the best love songs on the planet 3

So the song for this chapter is Sing by a band called Dope. Not a lot of people have heard of them but they are more grunge type rock. It's a good band. The song fits the chapter because it's about singing no matter what, kinda like how Alfred feels.

I apologize for my horrid spelling in the last few chapters. I type really fast and i have no editor right now so it's hard for me to catch simple mistakes. I've been double checking all of my stories thought, trying to fix the errors. If you see anything, tell me! I'll fix it : )

So yeah, heres this chapter xD Alfred meets Ivan! -w- I love Russia. He's freaking awesome. I think i make him a bit to kind though so i have to work on that in future chapters.

Comments and faves are loved but i won't beg! I would like to know how to improve my writing though! I like NICE criticalness. Not someone tearing my story to shreds. That's just rude. So tell me what you think! Just try not to be a jerk about it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

"Fake it, if you're out of direction. Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah. Fake it, if you feel like infection. Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite" - Seether

Arthur wrapped his arm around Francis's waist, giving the camera a seductive smile. He felt Mathis wrap his arm around his side and felt the taller man's hand rest on his hand ontop of Francis's waist as Gilbert lie in front of them, hands placed elegantly on legs. Francis looked like he was enjoying all the people touching him. He had one hand placed on the back of Arthur's neck and the other hand on the one Gilbert had placed high on his hip. Arthur tangeled his fingers in Gilberts white hair. The albino leaned his head into Arthurs touch as pictures were taken. They had to get a perfect angle. It was for the conver of their newest album, love and lies.

After several hundred photos and at least a dozen different group positions, the photoshoot was done. Arthur floped into a chair, groaning. "I did not sign up for this bloody torture." he growled, refering to Francis molesting him every chance he got. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was good they all thought of each other as family or that photoshoot would have been very akaward. He hated how they made him and his friends do these things. Hell, Mathis had a boyfriend already! It irked him how the company forced them to appear intimate when they really weren't.

He sighed as he listened to the Danish man talk to his lover on the phone. It sounded like he was being yelled at again. Probably had to blow off a date for this. He sighed, slightly thankful he didn't have to do that. But then again. Mathis did say that make up sex was the best kind. He shuddered and then sighed once more, thinking of Alfred this time. How would the American feel about this if he were with Arthur right now? He figured the American would probably be upset.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking was not going to help. He shut his eyes and hummed a song, just trying to tune out the world. It worked for a bit until his boss came over. Time to get to the recording station to work on the album. He sighed and got up, following his friends. Life kinda sorta sucked at that moment.

xXxXx

Arthur fell into bed that night absolutly beat. He groaned, eyes starting to close as his younger brother, Peter, jumped on his stomach. "WAKE UP JERK." he yelled, bouncing up and down on the pop star. Arthur growned and shoved his younger brother off just as his baby sitter, Tino, ran in. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Mister Kirkland! i turned my back for a second and Peter took off!" he explained hurriedly, starting to panic. Arthur sighed. "It's ok Tino. How was your day brat?" he asked sleepily. Peter grinned. "It was amazing no thanks to you Jerk! Ravis helped me with my homework again, he's so smart!" he said, looking thoughful.

Arthur smiled lightly, happy with his brothers good day. Tino smiled fondly at them. They appeared to have a really bad relationship but it was all artifical. Underneath that they really did care about each others well being. Peter hated seeing his brother as tired as he was but he wanted to talk to him about his day as well. The poor kid was torn between seeming rude and not getting to talk to his brother and idol.

The brothers chatted a bit longer before Tino ushered Peter off to bed. "Sleep well Mister Kirkland!" he said, smiling happily. Arthur nodded and shut his eyes, suddenly unable to sleep. He had too much on his mind. They went back on the tour tomorrow after taking a short break to "rest up". Rest. Right. That never happened anymore. He sighed as his mind wandered. Their next concert was in Huston. Then Vegas. Then L.A. He chewed on his lip, stomach tightening again. This would not end well if Alfred went to the concert.

xXxXx

Arthur was streched out on the sofa in the tour bus, Francis's chatting with Gilbert on the floor in front of him. Mathis was on the phone with his boyfriend again, trying not to argue. He frowned. The long distance must be very hard on them. He listened to his manager argue with their boss. "Ok I like really don't care if you like claim to have a super awesome totally fantabulous new group. Broken Hearts Club is like still the best group ever out there. Some amature can't change that boss." the blond man said, rolling his eyes and poping his gum. "Yeah yeah. Dude, you like need to cool it with all the crap you're making the band do by the way. Artie's freaking dead right now." he complained, worried about the well being of the group he had to manage.

Arthur yawned. "New group?" he mumbeled and Francis nodded. "Oui. Apparently Ivan found a "diamond in the rough" and he is supposed to be better than us." the Frenchman explained, having heard the boss talking with the Russian about it earlier. Arthur looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Interesting. Well Felix is right. We are the best, some amature isn't going to take us down." he said and Gilbert grinned mischeviously. "Fuck yeah! That's the spirit Artie!" he exclaimed, doing a little dance. Francis laughed and Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's Arthur you moron." he teased, shoving the Prussians head.

So yeah, Arthur is a busy busy boy~ and they are talking about Alfred in the end. : ) I like to think Poland and Russia have a huge rivalry thing going on so of course they are gonna fight over who's group is better. : D

Yeah, "Fake It" by Seether. I love that song. And it really does fit for this chapter. Arthur is always faking it : )


	7. Chapter 6

"How do you like me now? Now that i'm on my way! You still think i'm crazy, standin here today. I couldn't make you love me but i always dreamed about, living in your radio. How do you like me now?" -Toby Keith

Alfred ran into the house, hair wild and eyes bright. "MATTIE! COME QUICK!" he called. The Canadian ran over, looking panicked. "What? What is it Al?" he called, suddenly looking confused. "Whats up Alfred?" he asked, cautiously. "I'M GETTING SIGNED!" he cried, glomping his brother. It took Matthew a moment to comprehend what his brother said before jumping up and down with him, laughing excitedly. "Thats great Alfred! I'm so happy for you!" he said, hugging Alfred. The twins chatted happily about the details of it. 

"So you think i should call him?" Alfred asked, holding up the card after they had finished celebrating. Matthew grinned and took the card from him. "Yeah, deffinatly. It's your big break Al!" he said, handing the card back. Alfred looked at the card before smiling. "Alright. I'll do it." he said, dialing the number on his phone. He smiled lightly as the phone rang. It was answered by an icy voice on the other end of the phone.

"How may i help you?" the voice asked cooly. Alfred cringed. "Umm i was given a card by Mister...Braginsk? I was told to call when i made my desicion?" he said hesitantly. "Big brother offered to sign you? He did not tell me this!" the voice said, sounding shocked. Alfred winced as she started yelling at someone in Russian, presumably Ivan. He waited a moment before someone started talking to him again.

"Ah Alfred! It is good to hear from you, da?" he asked, sounding slightly anxious and breathless. Alfred chewed on his lip. "Um Yeah. So about being signed. Is that still gonna happen or..." he said, trailing off nervously. Ivan laughed, almost evily. "No no my friend. You will be a star! And you will help me in my conquest to dominate the charts! Your voice...I can not understand why anyone would turn you away! It is passionate and deep. You will have all of the girls after you!" he said enthuasticly. "We must meet. What day is good for you?" the Russian man asked eagerly. "Umm any day this week?" Alfred, said eye brow raised.

Ivan let out a happy squeal. "Good! Tomorrow then! Get a pencil, you must write down this address." he said animatedly. Alfred quickly grabbed a peice of paper and a pencil and write the address down, word for word. He hung up shortly after, expressionless. Matthew sat across from him, chewing on his lip. "Well?" the quiet Canadian asked. Alfred broke out in the biggest grin he had seen his brother wear sense Arthur left. "I'm gonna be a rock star."

xXxXx

Alfred dragged Matthew with him to the place where he was supposed to meet Ivan for the meeting. He looked up at the tall building, jaw dropping. Star Struck Records was huge! The twins gripped each others hands tightly as they entered the building, dressed in their best clothes. They entered the building to see a beautiful woman with very very large breasts sitting behind the desk. She spotted them and began to freak out.

"Oh! You must be Alfred! I was told that you would be arriving today!" she exclaimed, hugging the twins. They both blushed as her humungous breasts were squished against their faces. "Come come! Ivan is expecting you!" she said happily, dragging them along the many halls and elevators. They finally reached a small office looking place where another woman sat behind a desk, going through papers. She had long blond hair with a bow tied in the top. She looked up at them with cold eyes and pressed a button on her desk.

When she spoke Alfred realized that it was the girl he had spoken to on the phone. That icy voice was unmistakable. "Big Brother. Your...guest is here." she said, eyeing the twins with distaste. "Good! Send him in Natylia!" Ivan cried as Alfred was pushed in by the large chested woman. The other girl, Natylia, pointed to a waiting chair in the corner of the room. Matthew blushed and sat down, trying to blend in with the black and white wall paper.

Alfred entered the room, chewing on his lip nervously. Ivan sat behind a desk, beaming. There was two Italian boys on either side of him, their faces like the mask of theatrics. One was bright and cheerful looking, the other mean and spiteful. Ivan greeted him with a hello and a bow. "Good day Alfred! Sit sit! We have much to discuss!" he said, smiling at Alfred with a certian Childish cruelty. He sat down in a stiff backed chair in front of the desk, fiddling with the hem of his favourite jacket nervously.

Ivan began to explain what would happen. It took several hours. They discussed every single detail of Alfreds upcoming career. How much he would make, how often he had to record, what he would record, the works. It was late afternoon by the time they finished talking about everything. "Alright! This went very well, da? I shall treat you to lunch!" Ivan said brightly. Alfred smiled and nodded. "Oh! I brought my twin. Can he come too?" he asked nervously. Ivan nodded eagerly. "The more the merrier!" the large Russian exclaimed, standing up. The Italian twins flanked his sides as he walked, all three in perfect unison. Alfred followed them in complete awe.

Matthew was sleeping in the chair but bolted upright when Ivan exited the room. Alfred ran over to him, grinning. "Mattie! It's a done deal! I'm gonna be a star!" he said, grinning happily. Ivan laughed throatily, amused by Alfred eagerness. "Come, Lunch is on me! To Alfred and his new found stardom!" he said, beaming.

xXxXx

A week passed and Alfred was in the recodring studion ever single day. And when he wasn't in there he was at vocal practice. His voice had to be perfect for his first release. He had to impress everyone so he would sell more than one album. He went home spent every night, passing out as soon as he hit the bed. Matthew was worried but Alfred refused to back off. Not only was his pride at stake but Arthur worked for these people as well. "Maybe if i get big enough Arthur will want to be seen with me again." the American said to his brother before going to sleep one night.

Alfred had a bunch of people helping to make him perfect. Ivan was his manager and made sure everythign ran smoothly. Feliciano, the happy twin, was his vocal instructor and he had a harsh regimine. "all to make you better Mister Jones!" was what the Italian man would say when Alfred started getting tired and sore. His brother, the angry one, was his dance instructor. He was even harsher than his brother. He had to learn a duet, although he wasn't sure why, and a dance to go with it so the brothers kicked his ass daily to get it right. Lastly there was Eduard. He ran everything in general. He made sure Alfred got to where he was supposed to be on time, planned all of his breaks, got him a new apartment in a classier area, and compleatly changed his wardrobe (minus Alfred's signature jacket).

The single was released the next day. It got over a million hits on i-tunes after being played on a popular radio station once. In the blink of an eye, everyone knew Alfred's name. Over the course of the next week he shot up the charts. Alfred had finally acheived his goal. After years of hard work he was finally seeing results.

Ivan clapped Alfred on the back after a recording session one day in the next week. He seemed extreemly excited about something. Feliciano seemed equally excited. "Alfred! Our boss, the man who owns Star Struck Records, want YOU to be the opening act for the Broken Hearts club's concert in L.A.! You get to play before one of the most popular gropus in the world! Congratulations!" he said, hugging Alfred in delight.

He had to sit down. Open? For Arthur's band? So soon? It was so wonderful and confusing to him. He never expected for this to happen so quickly but the people at Star Struck Records were experts and moving fast to make things happen was their job. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and cheering. "I'm king of the world!"

Woot, chapter six -waves little flag around-

I think this is my favourite chapter posted. My favourite one written is chapter eight which should be up later.

Yes, a country song. I like it and it really does fit the chapter so yeah -w-


	8. Chapter 7

"Step by step. Heart to heart. Left right left. We all fall down. Like toy soilders. Beat by beat. Torn apart. Remembering, the battle wages on. For toy soilders." -Eminem

Arthur stood stock still. That voice. It was...so familiar. He glanced at Peter who was talking animatedly with Tino on the ground. "He's so cool! He became famous litterally over night! It's really awesome!" the boy exclaimed, grinning widely. "Arthur, have you heard this guy? He's awesome!" Peter exclaimed, beaming up at his older brother. "N-No. This is my first time hearing this. I've been so busy lately. Besides, i hate listening to myself on the radio and they are always playing our songs." he said, avoiding the subject of the beautiful voice singing to him over the radio.

"Aww Artie! It's awesome! You're so lame." Peter said, pouting. Arthur ruffeled his hair and walked off to his room. He went on his lap top and then to youtube, wanting to hear the full song. He found the video easily and clicked on it. The music played and his jaw dropped. It was as if Alfred as singing to him and him alone. He never knew the American could sing like that. "He's gotten so much better." he mumbled as the song reached a certian point. Arthur held his breath at the line that was sung.

"Now a days i cannot find her, but when i do, we'll get a brand new start!"

It was as if Alfred had sung this for him. You could hear the desperation and near pain in his voice as he sang the climax of the song. Arthur had never listened to anything more beautiful. He sat there for a moment afterwards, just listening to the scilence where Alfreds voice had once been. His phone ringing startled him out of the daze he was in. "Artie get to the studio, Felix has something he wants to tell us." It was Francis. He sounded panicked. Arthur replied and got ready to go.

He arrived there quickly, his driver missing all traffic. He was escorted to his bosses office where the Polish man was pacing franticly. "Arthur!" he cried, causing the Brit to jump. The others were seated around the room looking concerned. "What's the matter?" Arthur asked, confused. "Have you heard that new single by Ivan's new toy? It's totally selling like crazy! This kid pops up out of nowhere and now he's dominating the charts! You know the only reason we are going to sell out in L.A.? Because HE is the starting act! We HAVE to pick up our game boys! Everything has to be new and better! The L.A. show will be the start of a new Broken Hearts club! We are going to take back our place at the top!" Felix yelled, extreamly passionate about the subject.

Arthur was shocked. "Opening act?..." he asked softly, brows furrowed. Then his expression became panicked. "OPENING ACT?" he yelled, beging to really panic. Oh great! not only did he have to SEE Alfred but he had to see him sing then go on after him! With a new act! It was going to be horrid! "Arthur. We, like, need you fully for this. Our fans, they love YOU most. The other boys totally agree with me when i say you should totally have lead through, like, the whole concert. Ludwig and Roderich have written new songs for you and the boys. I like totally can't afford to have you freaking out on me man. Get a grip." Felix said firmly. Arthur nodded numbly. Oh great. To make the whole thing a million times worse, he was singing lead. The whole time. 'My life sucks.' he thought before fainting on the spot.

xXxXx

The next week went by in a haze. Arthur had to learn several new songs including a duet. Arthur wasn't sure why he had to learn a duet, none of the others did. The Brit did as he was told, compleatly numb. He shut off his brain and just went with it. Every night he went home and passed out on his bed still fully dressed. He woke up at the crack of dawn every morning to work on the show more and didn't get home until late. The Brit was more tired than he had ever been. Life was hell.

Gilbert, Francis, and Mathis were sympathetic and tried to help, after all he was working harder than they were. Arthur accepted every bit of help with gratefull thanks. Things were going well. He learned the extreamley seductive dances with practiced expertise. The only thing was he had become a robot. It worried his friends and family but Felix did nothing to stop the onslaught of work Arthur had to do. He would NOT lose to that Russian bastard.

xXxXx

It was finally the day of the concert. Felix let Arthur sleep until noon then dragged him to the place where the concert was being held to go over what he had to do one last time. The Brit did everything he was instructed to do with exact presicion. It was flawless. Felix watched, smirking. That was why he had chosen Arthur over Alfred. Even under emmense pressure and emotional distress he could still do exactly as he was told. He was perfect.

Arthur took a break with his friends before they had to get changed. All of a sudden Felix came up, dressed impecibly as usual. The crossdressing Polish man looked annoyed. Arthur ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, confused. That was until he saw Ivan walking up, Alfred in tow. The American was looking around in awe. The he saw Arthur. Time froze as their eyes met for the first time in years.

I like this one though. A lot. The next one is my favourite, hands down. : D

So yeah, a rap song. It fits cause that all Artie is in this story, a toy solider.

I want your opinions on this! What i can do better, what is perfect as it is, the works.


	9. Chapter 8

"Don't you know that you're not invited?

Don't you know that's why I like it?

Backstage, there's no backstage for you

Because backstage, there's not enough room for you" - The Donnas

Arthur held Alfred's warm gaze with his own icy one. The American's smile faded quickly. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. He was finally on Arthur's level wasn't he? The blond watched Ivan chat with Felix. He had never seen his manager look so cruel before. Eduard came over and tugged on Alfreds sleeve. "We have to get you ready Mister Jones." He said cooly. He attracted the attention of teh whole group, esspecially Francis. The Frenchman observed him with great interest. 'The american is luck to have such a handsome Assistant Manager.." he thought as Ivan clapped the man on the back. "Ah right on time Eduard! We have to get our star ready, da?" he asked, sending a smirking at Felix who gritted his teeth.

Alfred gave Arthur one last sad look before he was dragged off. He sighed and went to get changed. Dark blue skinny jeans, brown high tops, a dark blue form fitting t-shirt with "I'm the hero" written on the front in white, and his signature brown leather bomber jacket. He sighed as his hair was messed with and the ladies tried to make his ahoge go down flat. Just another signature thing he guessed. He flashed them all a smile before exiting the dressing room, causing them all to melt.

He walked out and looked around for Ivan but instead saw Matthew. The Canadian looked lost and awe struck. "Mattie!" he called out, running up to his brother. Matthew smiled in relief and hugged Alfred. "Hey! How are you?" he asked, smiling timidly. Alfred shrugged. "Nervous. This is a big deal for me." he said grinning happily. Arthur and his group came around the corner at that moment and Matthew waved shyly at Arthur. He still didn't know about Alfred and Arthur's fight.

The group was dressed to impress and turn on, it was very obvious. Francis was wearing thigh high boots over tight leather pants and a tight black tank top over that. His har hung lose around his face, making him look ever sexier. Gilbert was wearing black skinny jeans, clinging to every muscle in his long legs. He was wearing a tight ripped up graphic t-shirt and army boots. He white hair was touseled in a very sexy way. Matthew observed him with a faint blush, unseen by his brother. Mathis was wearing a black trench coat, a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. His hair was spike up in it's normal way but it puleld the outfit together nicely.

Alfred's eyes landed on Arthur and he nearly got a nosebleed. Extreemely tight ripped skinny jeans adorned his long pale legs. He had on a white button up shirt witht eh sleeves rolled up and a black sweater vest on over it. The vest had red trim on the ends. His hair was touseled perfectly and he wore black eyeliner around his beautiful green eyes. Alfred blushed faintly at the sight and looked away, pretending it didn't effect him.

Matthew grinned at Arthur. "Oh wow! It's been a really long time arthur!" he said cheerily. The Brit nodded, happy to see Matthew. "Yeah, it has." he said grinning. Gilbert grinned and rested his head on Arthurs shoulder. "Who's the cutie Artie?" he asked, winking at Matthew who blushed three different shades. Alfred glared at him, suddenly protective of his brother. "He's an old friend and Alfred's twin." Arthur said, smirking at the glaring American. Gilbert laughed. "Really? You seem way too awesome yo be HIS brother." he said, jabbing Alfred in the chest. The American glared at them. "Fuck you." he muttered at Arthur and dragged Matthew away.

Arthur laughed but it was superficial. It killed him to hurt Alfred like that. But Felix said he couldn't be friendly to him. He had to make Alfred angry, screw up his performance. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tonight was going to suck.

xXxXx

Alfred went on first. angering him did not in fact make him mess up. If anything his performance was perfect. The way he sang the songs, it made Arthur's heart ache. It was as if he was crying out to the audiance. They loved it. By the time he was done the crowd was frantic with screams and cheers. They were wild with Alfred fever. The American flashed his brightest smile at them which made them freak out even more. He ran off the stage so Broken Hearts Club could take over.

The group walked on the stange to screaming fans, all hyped up by Alfreds performance. Alfreds jaw dropped once they started. The dancing was sexual and next to dry humping. Arthurs voice...It dripped with sensuality and lust. The crowd was going wild. The sexual movements and singing made the twins blush deep red. By the time they were done the crowd was even wilder than when alfred was on stage. The all of a sudden Alfred was shoved on stage. The music started for one more song as Alfred back up band joined him.

(A.N. Too lazy to change the lyrics. Fred is Alfred and Jon is Arthur.)

Fred: What's up with this fucking 'Ball Tongue' shit?

Jon: All I needed was a Pepsi...

Fred: You better shut the fuck up, punk.

Jon: Whatever nigga...

Fred: Say what, say what? (x4)

Jon: My dick is bigger than yours...

Fred: Say what, say what? (x3)

Jon: My band is bigger than yours...

Fred: Too bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka', Korny motherfucka'. Takin' over flows is the Limp pimp, need a Bizkit to save this crew from Jon Davis. I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill. So watcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man? Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann.

Jon: I'll Check you out punk, yes I know you feel it. You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson video, you little faggot ho. Please give me some shit to work with, 'cuz right now I'm all it kid, suck my dick kid, like your daddy did.

Fred: Who the fuck you think you're talking to?

Jon: Me.

Fred: I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you.

Jon: Whatever.

Fred: All up in my face with that...

Jon: Are you ready?

Fred: But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady. You little fairy, smelling all your flowers. Nappy hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers!

Jon: Yeah, baby!

Fred: I hear ya tweetin' on them fag-pipes clod, but you said it best, there's No Place To Hide.

Jon: What the fuck ya' sayin'? You're a pimp whateva', limp dick. Fred Durst needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying. Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin', rippin' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'! Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Fred.

Fred: Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Jon.

CHORUS:

Jon: So you hate me?

Fred: and I hate you!

Jon: You know what, you know what?

Both: It's all in the family.

Jon: I hate you!

Fred: and you hate me!

Jon: You know what, you know what?

Both: It's all in the family.

Jon: Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice, throwin' rhymes at me like, oh shit, Vanilla Ice. Ya better run, run while ya can, you'll never fuck me up, Bisc Limpkit. At least I got a phat, original band.

Fred: Who's hot, who's not?

Jon: You.

Fred: You best step back, Korn on the cob, you need a new job. Time to take them mic skills back to the dentist, and buy yourself a new grill.

Jon: Fuck you.

Fred: You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye. Climbing shoots and ladders, while your ego shatters. But you just can't get away.

Jon: Get a gay?

Fred: 'Cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday.

CHORUS

Fred: You call yourself a singer?

Jon: Yep.

Fred: You're more like Jerry Springer.

Jon: Oh cool!

Fred: Your favorite band is winger,

Jon: Winger?

Fred: and all you eat is Zingers. You're like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel.

Jon: Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!

Fred: It's just too bad that you're a fag, and on a lower level.

Jon: So you're from Jacksonville, kickin' it like Buffalo Bill. Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck, while your sister's on her knees waitin' for your fuckin' nut.

Fred: Wait, where'd ya get that little dance?

Jon: Over here.

Fred: Like them idiots in Waco, you're burning up in Bako where your father had your mother, your mother had your brother, it's just too bad your father's mad, your mother's now your lover.

Jon: Come on hillbilly, can your horse do a fuckin' wheelie? You love it down south, and boy, you sure do got a purdy mouth.

CHORUS

Jon: and I love you!

Fred: and I want you!

Jon: and I'll suck you!

Fred: and I'll fuck you!

Jon: and I'll butt-fuck you!

Fred: and I'll eat you!

Jon: and I'll lick your little dick, motherfucka'.

Fred: Say what? Say... what?

The two groups threw themselves into the band battle and it was the most intense thing anyone had ever seen. When the ending came up Alfred and Arthur were grinding their hips, spitting the lyrics at each other in a sexually frustrated way. When the las "What" was said Alfred poked Arthur square in the chest, hard. He walked back to his side of the stage with a smirk. Arthur grinned evilly and strut back to his side, shaking his hips ina sexual way as he did so. He turned to wink at Alfred once more beofre exiting the stage.

Back stage was hectic. It turns out the crowd loved the duet type thing so much they wanted more! Eduard strode over to both groups who were getting water. Alfred was blantently ignoring Arthur who was staring at him. "Oi. Alfred, Arthur. You two know I need you now by Lady Antebellum? The crowd won't stop untill we give them one more song." the stoic baltic man said cooly, ignoring Francis as he pretty much undressed him with his eyes. Gilbert, who was flirting with a blushing Matthew grinned. "Artie LOVES to sing that one int eh shower~" he said, causing Arthur to blush. "D-Do not!" he said, wacking Gilbert.

Alfred laughed loudly. Matthew huffed and poked his twin in the side. "You do the same thing Alfred so you have no room to talk." he said softly causing the others to laugh. Eduard remained expressionless. "Alright then. To the stage with you two." he said, grabbing them bu the shirts and dragging them off. Francis watched them walk off, an amused love struck look on his face. "Mmmm~ I love a forceful man~" he said grinning. Gilbert laughed. "Keep dreaming Frannie, that guy looks like he'd rather screw a cactus~"

Alfred and Arthur were shoved on stage, microphones in their hands. The looked at each other as the music started. The air was hot and tense between them as they moved close to sing. It was as if they were singing to each other.

Alfred-

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

Both-

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Arthur-

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

Both-

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

As the song finished they looked into each other's eyes and then looked away quickly. They exited teh stage quickly as the crowd went balistic. Alfred grabbed Matthew who was close to being molested by Gilbert and dragged him to his dressing room. Arthur watched him go with pain filled eyes. Once Alfred was out of his sight, Arthur burst into tears. Once he was back to his dressing room with Matthew, alfred also burst into tears. But things were only starting.

Hey, these updates have caught up with the ones on D.A.! So the chapters will come but it'll be a slow going. I have a bit to do as it is but i'll try to update at least once a week :) Read and Review!

The songs in this were given to me by two friends on D.A.


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm safe, up high. Nothing can touch me. But why do i feel this part's over? No pain, Inside. You're like perfection. But how do i feel this good sober?" -Pink

Glass and other valuable items hit the wall as Arthur chucked them, deep in a fit of rage. He kicked over a tabel and snapped off a leg, bashing it into the walls. Gilbert, Francis, and Mathis rushed in, grabbing Arthur by his arms and legs. The Brit was beyond reason. They hadn't ever seen him this wasted before. He kicked and turned his body, trying to get free from their strong grips. Francis groaned as he was hit in the face. "Mon dieu! Get a grip man!" he yelled, wacking Arthur. The carried the struggling man out of there and shoved him in a cold shower.

It sobered him up very quickly. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as they kept shoving him back in the icy water. "Arthur! Get a fucking grip!" Gilbert yelled, slamming him into the shower wall. Arthur's expression was supprised before it fell to saddness and dispare. He sighed and let go of the Brit who just fell to the bottem of the shower. The Prussian shook his head and left, unable to watch his friends downward spiral any longer. It was hurting them all way to much.

Arthur curled up into the corner of the shower and began to sob softly after the others had gone. He hated this. He hated that he had to get drunk to feel anything other than pain. He ahted that everytime he heard Alfred's voice on the radio, he felt like he was going to cry again. He hated it all. He got up and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He quickly dried off and redressed in the clothes left for him.

The Brit chewed on his lip as he started looking for his little brother. He felt like crap now. He wasn't sure if Peter had been there for his...episode. He walked into the small boy's room to see him huddeled in the corner of his bed, fear in his eyes. Arthur furrowed his brows and bit his lip, sorry. Peter sniffeled and ran over to give Arthur a hug as he began to cry softly again. "I-I'm sorry Peter. I'm horrible to you." he mumbled, clinging to the smaller boy. Peter bit his lip. "It's alright jerk. You're just really stressed out, or so Tino says. Maybe...you should stop drinking?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

Arthur laughed weakly and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I can't go on like this, huh brat?" he asked, attempting a smile. Peter grinned. "No way! You can get real scary. Sides, your breath smells." he said teasingly, causing Arthur to grin deviously. "It smells huh? Does.. thins smell?" he asked, wrestling Peter down and blowing in his face. The smaller boy laughed, his brotehrs outbusrt temporarily forgotten. Francis walked up, frowning lightly. "Arthur? Can we speak with you?" he asked softly. The Brit nodded, standing up. "I'll be back in a bit." he said to Peter who just nodded solemly.

"This has been getting worse Arthur, it needs to stop." Gilbert snapped as soon as Arthur entered the room. He cringed. "I know. It's jsut so much easier to drink it away but that is not solving my problem." he said softly, sadly. The trio frowned at their friends utter dispair. "Arite, you need to get laid." Mathis said bluntly. Arthur lit up to three different shades of read, going even darker as Francis and Gilbert agreeded. "Yeah, ever sense that damn concert with mister American hero you've been getting worse." Gilbert said firmly. Francis nodded. "You need to forget him." Fransis said softly, squeezing his shoulder.

Arthur buried his face in his hands. "I know. I bloody know. This has to end, i'm scaring my brother, our fans. Everyone. I need to regain control." he said firmly. The others nodded. That was the first good thing they had heard in a month.

xXxXx

Arthur had developed his problem after the fateful concert. His heart had broken that day and it seemed unfixable. For the first week all he had done was lie in bed, refusing food or water or anything. Just wallowing in self pity. Then he started drinking. His friends blamed themselves for that. They dragged him out of the house and to a bar to try and cheer him up. That had been a huge mistake. After that night Arthur had turned to alchol completly and then he had become a monster. It was imposible to work with him and he was close to losing his job.

See the biggest problem was Broken Hearts Club sang love songs. And love songs made Arthur want to scream. All he wanted to do was song some loud ass screamo song, anything to get away from the aching in his heart. Felix had never had to deal with this before. No matter what Arthur was going through he always sang what he was told to sing. It was as if he had become a whole different person.

After the final incident Arthur stopped drinking completly. Anytime he felt like drinking he played with his brother or threw himself into his job. Because the label was so worried about a relapse they kept all forms of alchol away from him at all times to resist rest of his group even gave it up to help support him. It was a struggle because Francis LOVED his wine but in the end their fanbase grew because of the anti-alchol stance. It looked like life was finally getting better for them.

xXxXx

Arthur went to the studio one day. It was two months after the concert with Alfred. The whole time had been a whirlwind of emotions for him. He was finally back at nuteral though. The Brit walked in to his groupmates arguing with Felix. He walked in, looking confused. "Whats the matter?" the Brit asked softly, concerned. "You're going on tour." Felix said flatly. Gilbert growled. "Yeah with that idiot Alfred!" he snapped. Francis smacked his shoulder. "Gilbert! Shut up!" he cried.

Arthur stood stock still, paling a little more by a second. "W-What?" he asked, forest green eyes wide. Gilbert and Francis had to rush forward to catch him as he fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 10

"And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach

Back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here" -Owl City

"Alfred! Quit petting the dogs! You're supposed to be running from them!" yelled Eduard from the sidelines. Alfred looked up from the dobermen he was playing with, confused. "Sorry! But he's so cute!" he said stratching the dog's belly. Eduard smacked his face with his hand. "Someone. Get our star ready to so this scene. AGAIN." he groaned, shaking his head.

Matthew watched his brother with a smile. He held his polar bear close, amused with the drama in the studio. This was Alfred's fifth music video in two months. He wasn't used to having to work all day and Matthew personally didn't see what the problem with letting him have a little fun was. He stroked Kumajirou's fur absently, thinking of the text he had gotten from Gilbert earlier. The Canadian blushed lightly as he thought about the date planned for later.

Matthew knew all about Arthur's drama but refused to tell Alfred. He didn't want his brother becoming upset and unable to work or becoming angry. He sighed, lost in his own little world untill Alfred came over. "We can go get lunch. Let's go to Mc Donalds!" he said excitedly, dragging Matthew with him. The younger blond sighed and smiled. At least Alfred was back to his old self.

After the concert, Alfred had been very deppressed. He refused his favourite foods and worked intensely untill he passed out each night. It was a downward spiral. Interviews were the worst. They always asked him about his previous relationship with Arthur and if they were rekindeling it. after the third time it was asked, Alfred stopped answering the question. They allways wanted to know if he was copying his former friend too.

"So, Alfred! We know Arthur became a star first, did he inspire you? Or was it YOUR dream first?" they always asked. Aflred always replied witht eh same thing. "Arthur and I wanted the same thing sense we were kids. No one stole the dream from anyone." It was always simply, as if he were bored. Sometimes he even came off rude.

It didn't hurt his fanbase though. In fact, they drank the Arthur Alfred rivalry up like water. It was gold to tabloids and gossip shows. They all liked to say that Alfred and Arthur had a secret relationship. It wasn't true of course and everytime Alfred heard it he threw himself more into his work. The only thing that got him to stop the obsessiveness was Matthew. Alfred had seen him upset over how hard he was working himself and realized the only person he was hurting was his brother. So he stopped.

Matthew mused on this while they drove, Alfred chattering a mile a minuet. Matthew laughed and answered a question Alfred had asked before turning on the radio. It immediatly tuned to a gossip radio station. Matthew made to turn it off because it was about Arthur but Alfred grabbed his hand and shook his head, curious.

"So the sexy British punk has cleaned up his act? Is that because he now has competition from the clean cut, all American hero Alfred F. Jones? Or is it really a life style change?" the hostest asked. Alfred frowned and turned it up. It was an interview. Arthur's velvety accent flowed over speakers of the car. "No, it has nothing to do with Alfred or even my image in general. I've always been a heavy drinker but it got out of hand recently and one day i got a rude awakening. I decided to sober up." he said softly, as if it were nothing. Alfred bit his lip, wondering what had caused him to give it up. That had always been one thing they had fought about. He hated it when Arthur drank.

Matthew shut off the radio when he saw the expression on his brothers face. "Alfred. Don't. Don't do this to yourself. Please." mumbled the Canadian, utterly worried. "Heh. Don't worry Mattie. I'm not gonna be like Artie and drink myself silly. I'm the hero! That lady even said it! Didja hear that Mattie? I'm the All American hero! Sweet." he said, hiding the pain that hearing about Arthur brought. Matthew smiled, seeing right through his happy wall. It was Alfred though. He never let anyone in.

They reached the nearest Mc Donalds shortly after. Alfred ordered two times what a normal person would eat and devoured it all. Matthew got a cheese burger and fries and barely finished it all. "I don't know how you do it Al." Matthew said, grinning at his twins eating habbit. Alfred of course tried to explain how he did it with his mouth full causing Matthew to laugh harder. But it brought attention to them. The fans began to swarm and they hard to leave.

The twins were not yet used to the things that came with stardom. Like the fans. They were crazy. Alfred could hardly go out in public without being swarmed with screaming girls declaring their undying love for him. And then there were the die hard Broken Hearts Club fans. The ones that called him a rip off and threw stuff at him. They even went after Matthew because he was often mistaken for Alfred. On more than one occasion Ivan had tried to get him to record instead of his brother because of a mix up. Matthew had a nice singing voice, very sweet and delicate but it wasn't Alfred's and Ivan knew the difference right away.

The twins ran awya from the fans, laughing. They piled into the car breathless. "That was awesome" Alfred said grinned widely. Matthew nodded and turned ont ehradio again. He changed it to a different station just in time for a contest. Alfred laughed. "Oh hey! It's for my tour!" he said, grinning. The grin fell as the name of the bands playing were said. "Call now and get your ticket's to see The Broken Hearts Club and Alfred F. Jones live next month!" the voice cried happily. Alfred paled and gritted his teeth. Time to see a certian Russian.

Ok, the last chapter like this. The next one will be Alfred, then Arthur, then both. In one chapter -already started typing it-

So i was listening to Vanilla Twilight over and over because it reminds me of my girlfriend and it kinda hit me for this chapter. The songs are the only things keeping me from posting sooner in the day.

I have to say it. I love you guys! So many story alerts and faves! I'm really excited :) I'm so happy so many different people like it!


	12. Chapter 11

"If you only knew

I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you

If you only knew

I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you

I still hold onto the letters you returned

I swear I've lived and learned" -Shinedown

Arthur glared at Felix. "What do you MEAN we're doing a tour with Alfred." he growled icily. Felix tensed up and went into defense mode. "Like, it wasn't my idea. Mr. Wang like totally liked the sexual tension between you two and decided on a tour. It totally wasn't my idea." he snapped. Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, why in bloody hell am i only finding out about this NOW?" he asked acidly. Felix looked away, guilt covering his face. "We didn't wanna like panic you." he mumbled, actually fearing Arthur's wrath.

The Brit paced the room, thinking about the situation. He couldn't face Alfred. Not after their last meeting. It would be too painful to spend that much time that close to the one he couldn't have. Gilbert frowned as he watched his friend pacing. His fear as he thought about how Arthur might cope with the sudden news grew.

"Artie..." he said softly, frowning. Arthur's head snapped towards him. He was pale and panicked looking. "I-It's Arthur you git." he muttered, looking miserable. "Only Alfred can call me that." he whispered before hitting his knees on the floor. The Brit took a shaky breath as his friends rushed over, concern plastered on their faces.

"Felix, you have to cancel the tour." Francis said, looking up from Arthur's side. Felix frowned. "I like would if i could Frannie but i totally can't. Mister Wang is the one that told us to do it and Ivan is like more excited for it than he should be. I think he has something planned. We can't let him beat us." Felix said, still frowning. Francis huffed. "And risk Arthur's health and or sanity? All so you can beat Ivan?" he yelled, frowning when Arthur gripped his hand.

The blonde stood up slowly, still pale. "I'll be fine. Felix is right. Ivan can't win. My problems with Alfred are my own. We can't let down our fans now can we." he said, looking at his friends with wide forest green eyes. They frowned but said nothing. Arthur was stubborn and right. The fans were the most important thing. If they wanted to have a job they needed to think of them.

Arthur sat on the ground, deep in thought. If he wanted to feel better he'd have to end this whole mess with Alfred, once and for all.

xXxXx

"I won't see you a while

But I guess it depends

(turn it up, turn it up)

Well I guess it depends

(turn it up, turn it up)

And maybe if I pretend that

if it's our of sight, it's out of mind" -Marianna's Trench

Alfred stormed into Ivan's office looking pissed. "WHY THE FUCK AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT THE TOUR." he yelled, slamming his hands on the pleased looking Russian's desk. "Oh Alfred, don't shout. You know what that does to me." he said, grinning evilly. Alfred huffed, red faced and began to pout. Eduard sighed. "Ivan thought it would be in your best interest not to find out ahead of time so you don't try to run away." the Baltic man explained calmly.

Alfred huffed, looking angry. Matthew walked in at that moment, red faced and breathing heavy. "Alfred! Thanks for leaving me behind!" he yelled (well it wasn't really a yell, more or less normal talking but then Matthew is very quiet) angry. Alfred cringed before turning to his fuming twin, ready to beg for forgiveness. Angry Mattie was scary Mattie. Ivan laughed in his cruel childish way, making the twins shiver. "You two are so entertaining da!" he said happily.

Alfred frowned, still angry. "You should have told me. Things are really bad between me and Arthur still, the tour might go bad if you leave us together for too long." Alfred explained, starting to worry. Ivan grinned evilly, making Alfred's blood run cold. "Oh that's what i am hoping for, da? Either something bad will happen and the press will be all over the drama or you two will finally deal with your sexual tension, still bringing in the press." the Russian man said, smiling in only the way he could.

Alfred scowled. "You want me to either fight with Arthur or screw him? Are you nuts! He hates me!" he yelled, flailing his hands about. Matthew cringed. He hated how oblivious his brother was. He sighed softly as his phone started going off, "I'm awesome" by Spose playing. Alfred turned around as his brother pulled out the cell, opening it with a soft hello. Alfred frowned as Matthew's face fell. "Ah i see. Yeah that makes sense. Nah i'm not mad. Tomorrow defiantly. Bye for now." he mumbled, hanging up with a disappointed look.

Alfred cocked his head, confused as Ivan laughed. "Ah, see you must go on the tour! For your brother, da?" he asked, grinning. Matthew blushed and the confusion grew on Alfred's face. "What...was that Arthur?" he asked, not knowing about Matthew's involvement with Gilbert. The Canadian blushed and began to stammer. "N-No Alfred. It was his band mate, Gilbert." he said, looking away. Alfred went blank faced for a moment before it clicked in his head.

"SENSE WHEN WERE YOU SEEING THAT ALBINO BASTARD?" he yelled, angry again but for a different reason. Ivan giggled childishly, enjoying Alfred anger. Matthew cringed. "I'm not seeing him, not that it's any of your business. We're just friends. We were going to hang out today but he had to cancel, something about band drama." he said, frowning lightly. Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Great. I'm sorry Matthew. I...I guess i do have to do this concert huh? I mean, not only do i have fans to think about but you're friends with the The Broken Hearts club as well." he said, scowling a bit. Matthew frowned. "Al...if you don't want to..." he started but was interrupted. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Alfred HAS to do this. Tickets have already been sold. Unless he has a valid reason he won't have a career anymore." Eduard said in his emotionless voice.

Alfred frowned, thinking. 'Looks like i gotta fix things with Arthur. For once and for all.' he thought, staring off at the wall. This tour was gonna suck.

Long authors comment is looong.

THEY'RE COMMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA! -bricked-

Yay another chapter finally! I seriously have some explaining to do...

See, i get these horrible headaches when i don't sleep and lately i have not been sleeping well at all :/ The mix of a lack of sleep and headaches made it hard for me to concentrate long enough to do this chapter. I don't mean to make excuses so please forgive meeee .

Anyway, about the chapter! Artie is emo and Al is very very amusing. No, Gilbert and Matthew are not dating yet. Yes, only Alfred is allowed to call Arthur Artie. He doesn't anymore cause it was a personal thing and they aren't even friends so he refuses to call Arthur Artie. : D Oh so emo.

So this chapter is a joint chapter. Not cause i couldn't make it long enough, i could have is i had planned the story that way, but i am now combining the two of them. No more one person centric chapters! Mostly because i will be doing the tour and they will be spending pretty much all their time together. It just seems pointless to do two sepperat chapters when i can write their feelings and thoughts at the time in the same chapter. So yeah. Done for today.

And yes. Yao is the manager. In my world he would do that. Cause i say so.

-goes back to homework and plotting the next chapter-


	13. Chapter 12

"Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else" -Marianna's Trench

Arthur sat around on his tour bus, staring off into space. He sighed lightly , trying to avoid looking at the blond American who was arguing with Gilbert. Again. They had gone through three shows already and the fights were getting worse. Finally the Brit snapped, sitting up with a pissed off look. "Shut the bloody hell up. Neither of you are as awesome as you say you are, end of discussion." he snapped, getting up and walking towards the front of the bus. Mathis cringed as he listened to his boyfriend scold him, again. Francis shook his head, frowning lightly, before going back to talking with Matthew in French.

Gilbert huffed and flopped next the the Canadian, putting his head in the blond's lap and ignoring Alfred's death glare. The American glared at Gilbert before watching Arthur's retreating form. He sighed lightly, thinking about the last few weeks of the tour. He sat down in the corner, not really wanting to be around anyone else at that moment. All he wanted to do was think.

Alfred sighed lightly as he thought. He had sung with Arthur in the past three concerts at least once per concert. The other never looked him in the eye, never got close as they dance around each other, and never spoke to Alfred after. He bit his lip, slightly hurt still. All he wanted to do was talk to Arthur, straighten things out. But the other refused to have anything to do with him. It hurt.

Arthur risked glancing at Alfred from the front of the bus, righing in relief when he saw the other was looking out a window. He studdied the others features, frowning ever so slightly. He hated doing this to Alfred, he really did. It killed him to see the other so hurt by his distance but the Brit couldn't think of any other way to keep from hurting them both. Sure he had told himself he'd talk to Alfred but he decided that he'd do it after the concert.

Ivan and Felix watched with a sick sort of fascination. Ivan was much more amused by the tension than Felix was. The Polish man was frowning, looking between all the people on board. Something had to be done about this tension. Ivan grinned, sending fearful shivers down everyone's spine. "Alfred, Matthew. Why don't you two sing us a song, da? Relieve the tension." he said, smirking.

Matthew blushed. "Ah but Ivan, i don't sing." the soft spoken man said. Alfred threw on his cheerful grin although it didn't reach his saphired eyes. "Come on Mattie! It'll be like old times. Might make us feel better." he said, trying to seem as cheerful as possible. Arthur frowned. He didn't like how Alfred was acting. It was so forced, although he and Matthew were the only ones that could tell. Matthew bit his lip and sighed. "Alright Alfred." Matthew said, getting up much to Gilbert's displeasure. He sat by his brother as his brother pulled out a guitar and started a familiar tune.

Don't paitronize, I realize

I'm losing and this is my real life

I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake

This habit is always so hard to break

I don't want to be the bad guy,

I've been blaming myself and I think you know why

I'm killing time, and time's killing you

Every way that I do

Did you say "Please just follow me"

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun, you're like the only one

I just can't decide what I'm running from

This isn't what I wanted, but

I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut

It's not enough, it's never enough

And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck

Can't focus it, but I try it

over and over again

Did you say "Please just follow me"

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like

Did you say "Please just follow me"

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I can't stay with someone else

I'll try and suck it up

I just keep fucking up

I want you all to myself

Did you say "Please just follow me"

I thought you wanted me

'Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

The twins voices blended smoothly, creating a beautiful melody to accompany Alfred's guitar playing. Alfred looked at Arthur the whole time he sang, never once letting his eye's stray from the blushing briton's. Matthew blushed as Gilbert caught his eye towards the end but smiled as he sang. Matthew had never been much of a performer. He was more or less Alfred's tag along and he didn't mind. The Canadian liked singing but it was Alfred's thing, not his.

Ivan beamed when they were done, pleased with the awed look on Felix's face. There was regret there, a regret for turning Alfred away in the begining. "Matthew, i am still offering you a contract to work with your brither da." Ivan said, grinning evilly. Matthew smiled gently and shook his head. "No thank you Ivan. I do appreciate the offer but i'm not a performer." he said, wincing when his brother threw his arms around him. "Aw Mattie! We'd be awesome!" he said, grinning. Matthew smiled timidly.

"Alfred, singing is your thing. Not mine. You know that." he said, gently pushing LAfred and going back to his spot. Gilbert grinned excitedly and went back to lying on Matthew. Everyone went back to what they had been doing, the magic of the moment gone. Francis had gotten up to go flirt with the unamused looking but slightly blushing Eduard, Matthew and Gilbert were talking in hushed tones, and Mathis had gone back to talking to his boyfriend.

Arthur went back to looking out the window, blushing lightly. Alfred had taken to blatenly staring at him. The American gazed at Arthur, wanting to talk to him. Almost everyone was talking to the person they loved most. He was hurt that Arthur wouldn't even look at him even though they had held a gaze while he sang. Arthur never stopped blushing. He glanced at Alfred, going redder when he saw the other was still staring at him.

The Brit bit his lip as he saw the hotel they would be staying at came into view. He would have to talk to Alfred. Make this stop. He couldn't take the stares anymore. He had to end this once and for all.

Alfred had made up his mind. He wanted Arthur, it was clear. And he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

Another chapter done. Phew.

Sorry if Alfred's desicion seems sudden, i feel like he's a very go with the moment type person. Sense he's falling for Arthur again and he has to be in close perimiter with him almost all the time now it's causing his impulsive nature to freak out x3

Anyway, i freaking love the song i used for this chapter. Marianna's Trench for the win 3

Feedback is love! It makes me want to type! It makes me want to get better!

[EDIT] No rape next chapter. It will be uncontentious at first but i will make the angst work via making Arthur regret it and things will get awkward : D I have a hard time writing rape, it's not really fun :/


	14. Chapter 13

WARNING. CONTAINS FULL ON SEX. IT ISN'T ENTIRELY CONSENSUAL. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ. I'M WARNING YOU NOW, ANY COMPLAINTS WILL BE IGNORED.

"Oh!

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment" -Adam Lambert

The tour bus pulled up to the hotel and the passengers jumped out, wanting to get to bed. They got their keys and walked up to their rooms, all tired. Arthur walked behind Alfred, frowning. Their rooms were right next to each other. His mind was racing with uncertainty. He had to talk with Alfred though. The American's eyes hadn't left him the rest of the trip. Not only was it unnerving but it made the Brit feel something strange. It had been along sense the threads of lust had worked their way into his brain and heart. He was afraid of hurting the other and making things worse but this had to be discussed.

Alfred sighed to himself, thinking he had frightened Arthur. He was pissed off with himself for staring the whole time. It was stupid of him. He frowned as he walked into his room, flopping face down on the bed and groaning. So much was running through his mind. 'He's so amazing. Why did things end like they did? Why can't i take a damn hint? Why can't i help myself around him?" he thought, growing more frustrated with ever thought. He jumped up when someone knocked on his door. He sighed, thinking it was probably Ivan or Matthew.

The American walked over and opened the door, shocked by the sight. Arthur stood there, hands clasped together, eyes on the ground. Emerald eyes met sapphire as Arthur looked up, biting his lip. "Can we talk Alfred?" he asked, the accent making Alfred's heart beat speed up and his face flush slightly. All he could do was nod lightly and move aside as the other blonde entered the room looking nervous.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us Alfred, I really am. I...I never wanted that to happen. But the way you look at me...It makes me nervous. I...I'm feeling things i haven't felt in a long time and it's frightening...If you could tone it down a notch i'd be very grateful..." Arthur said, biting his lip.

The whole time Arthur was speaking Alfred was moving closer. He just couldn't help himself. He slipped his arms around Arthur's waist, resting his head on the Briton's shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that Artie. It's hard for me too...You drive me nuts~" he said huskily in Arthur's ear. The Brit shivered as Alfred's tongue flicked out and gently touched his ear lobe. "A-Alfred..." he murmured, face heating up. Alfred pulled him closer, smirking devilishly. "What Artie?~" he asked, grin growing.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. "W-We can't." he said firmly. Alfred's hand slipped lower, groping Arthur through his pants. The older man gasped as his face heated up. "Ah~ Alfred stop please." he nearly moaned. Alfred's grin got wider. "You say no but your body begs to differ~" he growled, rocking his hips against Arthur's backside. The Brit blushed deeper and broke from Alfred's arms. "P-Please. We would both regret it I know it." Arthur said, breathless. It was very hard for him to resist Alfred's advances.

Alfred walked over to him and whirled him around. "Arthur, look at me." he said sternly. Arthur looked up, green eyes wide with lust and fear. "I NEED you. No if's and's or but's about it." he sad before capturing Arthur's lips into a heated kiss. Any protests died on Arthur's lips as the kiss sealed his fate.

Alfred deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along Arthur's lower lip. The other man granted him access to his mouth. Alfred slipping his tongue inside, pulling him close. He somehow got them onto the bed, Alfred straddling Arthur who was propped up on his elbows. They continued to kiss as Alfred began to remove Arthur's black t-shirt and his own white one. His fingers found Arthur's nipples as they tweaked and played with the sensitive nubs.

Arthur groaned into the kiss, pants growing tight. There was no love in any of these actions though. Just lust. Pure unadulterated lust. It killed Arthur on the inside but then Alfred started sucking on his neck and all other thoughts left his mind. "Ngh~ Alfred." he moaned throatily. Alfred pushed him down to the bed gently, grinning. "God your accent is such a turn on Artie~" he growled, biting Arthur's ear lobe. The other gasped and moaned lightly, eyes fluttering shut.

Alfred began to remove their pants after finding that his were far too tight for his liking. He gazed down at Arthur's body, a light blush coming over his face. The Brit was panting lightly, face a bright pink. His forest green eyes were glazed over with Lust and desire. "A-Alfred~" he moaned, trying to urge the American to the main event. Alfred snapped out of his daze and began to kiss Arthur's chest, all the way down to his groin. Arthur gasped when lips met heated flesh in a tender kiss.

Alfred reached over and started rummaging around in his bag. Good thing he thought to bring the unscented lotion or they would have a bit of a problem. He coated his fingers in the liquid, rubbing them together before slipping one slender finger in. Arthur cried out, eyes tearing up. No matter how many times he did it and no matter who he did it with it still hurt. Alfred kissed his lips gently. "Calm down Artie. Ya' gotta' relax." he murmured, moving the finger around. Arthur nodded and started relaxing.

Alfred slipped in a second finger after a few moments. Arthur grunted but he remained relaxed as Alfred opened him up more. He began to pant as Alfred slid the fingers in and out teasingly. He finally put in the third one, stretching Arthur out more. Finally he deemed the other man ready. He coated his own hardening length with the lotion and slipped in. Arthur cried out, eyes squeezed shut. Alfred kissed him over and over, trying to get him to relax. After a moment Arthur did relax and Alfred began to move in and out slowly.

Arthur began to moan as it started to feel good. Alfred was panting breathlessly as he moved faster. He reached down and began to stroke Arthur gently, causing more moans to escape the Brit's lips. Alfred grinned and moved faster, starting to angle for that certain spot that would make Arthur scream. The Brit threw an arm over his face and gripped the sheets with his free hand, trying to keep up with Alfred.

It was a few thrusts later that Arthur saw stars and screamed Alfred's name. "Ngh~ Bloody hell~" he moaned, back arching. Alfred grinned evilly and started aiming for that area, hitting it almost every time. Alfred moaned loudly as he felt the heat coil up in his stomach. He was close, oh so close to that delicious release. Arthur was closer though. Alfred gripped him roughly and began pumping his length in time with the thrusts. Between that and the bundle of nerves being hit he reached his end, screaming Alfred's name loudly as he came.

Alfred groaned at the sounds Arthur made and the feeling of him closing up around his length. He came a few moments later, crying out. He pulled out slowly, panting. The American lie down to Arthur, trying to catch his breath. He didn't notice Arthur's expression which was close to tears. The Brit got up and gathered his clothes, pulling them back on. Alfred sat up. "Arthur? Where ya' goin'?" he asked, looking confused. Arthur gave him a tear filled look before leaving the apartment room. Alfred sat in the bed, confused and hurt. "What did i do?" he murmured.

AND I LEAVE YOU WITH SMUTTY ANGST -bows-

I can't believe it took me so long to write this -_-; Oh well. Here you are, the sexual tension has been released but that doesn't mean things are all hunkey dorey! D ANGSSSTTTT.


	15. Chapter 14

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride.

You're toxic, I'm slipping under.

With the taste of your poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you but you know that you're toxic.

And I love what you do but you know that you're toxic."

The next morning was hell. Arthur got out of bed, wincing and nearly crying out because of his sore rear. He got up shakily and went to take a shower, standing under the water for an hour, just relaxing his muscles and scrubbing his skin raw. He wanted all evidence of the night before gone. When he finally got out someone was pounding on the door. He went to go get it, slamming it in the persons face when he was who it was.

"Artie! Let me in!" cried Alfred who now had a sore nose. He sighed and leaned against the door, chewing on his lip. He couldn't understand why Arthur was so upset! The Brit curled un in a ball on his bed, sobbing softly. His heart was breaking slowly. Alfred didn't love him, what happened the night before had been sexual tension! He knew it, after all the close proximity, the sexual dances, it was enough to drive anyone wild. And Arthur refused to be someones sex toy.

Alfred frowned and leaned against the door, listening. He sighed softly and went back to his room. The american sat on the floor in his room, frowning deeply. "I didn't even get to tell him I love him..." he said softly, hurt spreading across his handsome features. He pulled out his guitar as he thought about why Arthur would have run away and began to strum, a familiar song coming off the strings.

"Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between

Sorry everybody he will never be somebody clean

There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us

And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status"

The American sang the song softly, pain in his voice. His heart and head hurt from all the thinking. He sighed and ignored the knocking on his door. Gilbert flung it open with a bang, fury on his pale face. Matthew stood behind him, trying to pull him out of the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JONES?" he yelled, grabbing the out of it Alfred by his collar.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, looking off to the side, frowning. Gilbert growled and threw him to the ground. "Arthur is sitting in the bar of this place, DRINKING HIMSELF SILLY!" he yelled, punching Alfred. Matthew yelped and threw his arms around Gilbert, restraining him. Alfred looked up, rubbing his sore jaw. "Not my fault. If he wants to drink himself silly that's his choice." he said, sounding almost dead. Gilbert growled and tried fighting Matthew's grip on his arms. Francis and Mathis walked in, both looking pissed off.

Matthew groaned and shook his head. "Not you guys too. Get out of here, get Arthur to stop drinking, i'll talk to Alfred." he said, louder than normal so it caught everyones attention. Gilbert huffed and whacked Alfred one last time before dragging the others out who wanted a piece of the dead looking American. Matthew sighed and locked the door behind them before crossing over to Alfred.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in his soft voice. Alfred looked up, sighing. "I slept with him finally. He left before i could tell him how i felt. I...I don't get it..." he said, frowning and looking confused and hurt. "Did i do something wrong Mattie?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

xXxXx

Arthur put up one hell of a fight as Francis, Mathis, and Gilbert tore the bottle of whiskey away from him. They all had bruises and Gilbert even had a few bite marks. They dragged Arthur back to his room, ignoring the paparazzi as they took picture after of the angry drunk and the people dragging him off. They threw Arthur on his bed in his room and locked the door. They would wait for him to sober up before asking what happened.

It was two hours later Arthur was sobered up enough to start talking. And boy did he talk. He was still drunk but not enough to where he was no longer coherent. It was easier for him to explain what happened half drunk anyway. When he finished telling them what happened and why he was upset he flinched, expecting to be hit for sleeping with Alfred.

Instead of pain three pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his thin frame. "I-I'm s-sorry." he sobbed, burying his face in Gilbert's chest. Francis stroked his hair softly, concern over his face. "Don't be sorry Arthur. You have every right to be upset. Sex without love is the worst kind." Francis said, rubbing his shoulder. "Want me to kill him?" Mathis asked, grinning. Arthur laughed shakily and shook his head. "No thank you." he said softly.

Gilbert jumped as his phone started ringing. "What does Matt want?" he asked, answering it. He frowned and nodded. "Ah, alright. Be right there." he said, getting up. Arthur looked up, frowning lightly. "Matt says he knows how to fix this." he said, shrugging. "Be back in a few" he said, waving and leaving the room.

Bah, writers block sucks . I wanted to get this chapter out waaay sooner but it refused to be written till today. Sorry for the wait :/ Merry Christmas all. Reviews make me happy by the way.


	16. Chapter 15

Matthew pulled Gilbert into the hall looking excited. "I have it! Arthur thinks Alfred doesn't love him, right?" he asked the confused looking Gilbert. The Albino nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he was going with it. "Well then Alfred is just gonna' have to prove it!" Matthew exclaimed, looking happy. Gilbert raised an eye brow. "How do you propose he does that?" he asked, frowning. Matthew grinned. "Why by singing of course." He said softly, dragging Gilbert off to prepare.

They went back on tour the next day, almost all of them unaware of Matthew's plan. He Gilbert and Alfred got to work, plotting on how they were going to get Arthur to understand Alfred's feelings. "An 80s song? Really Matt?" Alfred asked, looking over the music. He'd much rather write his own song but Matthew was insistent. "That song is perfect! Arthur is going to go nuts!" he said, grinning eagerly. Alfred sighed and got to learning it.

Arthur had no clue what was going on. He avoided Alfred and kept to singing the corny love songs his bosses made him sing. With each performance he could feel Alfred's eyes burning into his back. He made him shiver, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. 'At least he's looking at me…' he thought, feeling sad and used. He always felt like that these days.

The Brit was leaning against a wall after one of their last performances, watching Francis try to woo the cold Eduard. He was actually managing to get the Estonian man to crack a smile. Arthur stared down at his water bottle as almost everyone around him flirted with someone else. The only person not flirting was Alfred. He was sitting by himself, strumming on his guitar. "The git probably never learned one of his songs." He muttered, frowning into his drink. He didn't even notice Felix walk over with a small Asian.

"Yo! Artie! This is, like, Kiku! He won backstage passes and junk. He totally wanted to meet you first~" Felix said, grinning. Arthur smiled at the smaller man and held out his hand, laughing lightly when the nervous man bowed. "G-Gomennasi Mr. Kirkland, I-I am a big fan." He said timidly, blushing like a mad man. Arthur smiled pleasantly at him. "That's always good to hear. It's nice to meet you Kiku, and call me Arthur." He said, smiling at the man. Kiku beamed at him, growing more comfortable. The two chatted until it was time for him to leave.

"It was very nice talking with you Kiku; maybe we can get together some time." Arthur said sweetly to the man who blushed and nodded, smiling. "Y-Yes, that would be nice." The timid Asian said, smiling softly at him. He waved as Kiku left, feeling happy for the first time in a few days. He didn't notice Alfred or the murderous look he held upon his handsome face.

Arthur went over to Matthew and Gilbert, chatting easily with them. He didn't want to interrupt Francis who was now making out with Eduard. Alfred frowned and watched, strumming and trying to memorize the song. Oh god it was so true now! Alfred cursed the song and Matthew's sixth sense.

Arthur glanced at Alfred and sighed, turning back to the others. It was almost time to enact the plan, just one more show.

The next day was the last performance, a time of celebration for the musicians. They would party that night, a celebration of making so much money and doing such a good job. Arthur sipped water as they fixed his makeup and hair, trying to get the punk ready for the performance. They dressed him in skinny jeans and a short sleeve button up with a black vest and tie. Alfred watched from where he was getting ready, nearly drooling at the sight of Arthur.

Alfred himself was wearing jeans that hugged all the right places and a black under armor shirt that did the same. His muscles were displayed in a revealing manner. He pulled on his signature jacket and sighed, not looking forward to this night. It had to be done though. He flashed himself a smiled in the mirror and walked out to go greet his fans.

The concert went off without a hitch, the crowd was going wild. Arthur ran backstage, grinning. "Alright blokes, let's get cleaned up and go out!" she said, grinning brightly. Gilbert smirked. "No can do Artie! We have a little surprise for you~" he said, dragging Arthur on the bus. Arthur fought and argued, not paying attention to where he was being taken. He frowned when he was shoved off the bus and looked around. The park he stood in was very familiar. He frowned, memories flooding back. That's when the music started. He turned and saw Alfred standing there, chewing on his lip.

I DON'T LOVE HER  
I TRIED TO TELL MYSELF  
BUT YOU CAN SEE IT IN MY EYES  
SO DON'T DENY  
I CAN'T FOOL NO ONE ELSE  
THE TRUTH IS IN THE TEARS I CRY CAUSE

IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY  
WHY DOES SHE STAY ON MY MIND  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD  
MAKE ME FEEL SO SAD INSIDE  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE

I TOLD HER I'D NEVER FALL IN LOVE (RAP)  
BUT NOW I KNOW BETTER  
HOW DOES IT FEEL  
I CAN'T DESCRIBE THIS FEELIN'  
THAT CAME WHEN I SAW HER LAST NIGHT  
SHE GOT TO ME  
I'LL LET YOU KNOW THE REASON  
I SAW HER WITH ANOHTER GUY SO

IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY  
WHY DOES SHE STAY ON MY MIND  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD  
MAKE ME FEEL SO SAD INSIDE  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE

MAYBE SHE'LL TAKE ME BACK  
HEY GIRL HE'S BEGGING  
I MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
WON'T YOU FORGIVE HIM GIRL  
NOW I CAN FEEL IT  
HE'S NEVER FELT BEFORE  
I REALLY LOVE HER  
YOU LOVE HER, WHAT?

IT TOOK MY HEART  
TO SHATTER IN A THOUSAND PIECES  
BEFORE I'D EVER DROP MY PRIDE  
LOSING LOVE WORRYING ABOUT MY IMAGE  
REALLY HELPED ME REALIZE THAT

IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY  
WHY DOES SHE STAY ON MY MIND  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE  
WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD  
MAKE ME FEEL SO SAD INSIDE  
IF IT ISN'T LOVE 

The American sang loudly, emotions clearly read on his face. Arthur put his hand over his mouth, blinking back tears. That song, this place. The place he and Alfred had met and the place they had split up. It was too much. He started crying softly into his hands, overcome with emotion. Alfred ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair softly. "I love you Arthur and I know you didn't think that when we slept together…. I'm so sorry for the confusion." He said softly, holding the sobbing Arthur close.

The green eyed Brit looked up at him with tear filled eyes and kissed him roughly. "You git, you should have told me sooner." He muttered, sniffling. Alfred smiled and held him close. "Iggy, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, grinning. Arthur blushed and smiled. "Of course you git not kiss me." He said and Alfred did.

So yeah, last actual chapter. Epilogue next :3 Tell me if it feels rushed, kay? :D

Reviews make me happy.

[Edit] Sorry, I uploaded half of the chapter on accident


	17. Epilogue

"I look around, round, look around and look it over

I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere

Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin

I like to push it and push it until my luck is over

It never stop stops, never stops, well you better

Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever

All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses

Smiling pretty, well, pretty will swallow you forever"

"Alfred, move your arse before I move it for you." A grumpy Brit growled, unhappy with the fact that his American lover was sleeping on him, again. Alfred grinned and pecked Arthur's lips, nipping the bottom lip. "Awww Artie~ I was hoping we could go again~" he said, winking. Arthur groaned and shoved Alfred off. "You git, my arse is still sore from your non-stop lust." He said, standing up and stretching. Alfred grinned. "And what a cute ass you have their~" he said, winking. Arthur groaned and stalked off to the bathroom, ignoring his laughing lover.

Things had been going well for the two, almost two well. "What does that git have planned?" Arthur asked himself as he showered, ridding his body of the evidence of last night's activities. He sighed as the other blonde joined him in the shower, leaning into his broad chest as strong arms were wrapped around his thin tapered waist.

Alfred was silent for a time, an odd thing for him, before speaking. "Arthur…Would you consider marrying me?" he asked, genuinely curious. Arthur sputtered and flailed, caught off guard. "W-What?" he asked, still startled. Alfred frowned, turning him around. "Will you. Marry me?" he asked, emphasizing the words. Arthur flushed bright red. "Ah….I-I don't know Alfred. You will have to give me time to think about that…" he said, heart racing as he avoided Alfred's deep blue eyes. The American sighed sadly and let go of Arthur, leaving the shower.

Arthur watched him go, slightly hurt. He sighed softly and leaned against the shower wall, frowning. Sure he loved Alfred, but marriage? That was a big step. He was the more mature of the two and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to get married. He sighed once more and finished cleaning up, wanting to go apologize to Alfred.

The American was sitting on the bed, wearing only boxers, with a small box in his hands. Arthur walked out in pajamas, blushing lightly and chewing on his lip. He sat on the bed next to Alfred and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, sighing. "Why do you want to marry me Alfred?" he asked softly. The American looked shocked and pulled Arthur into his lap, ignoring the older man's protest of the action. He kissed him gently, sighing. "Because Arthur, I love you. Don't you usually marry the people you love?" he asked, brow raised. Arthur blushed and sighed, nodding. "I-I suppose…" he said softly, chewing on his lip.

Alfred smiled and opened the box revealing a simple silver ring with a pretty diamond and emerald arrangement as the center piece. Arthur blushed and gasped, in awe. "I thought of you when I saw it. Like it?" he asked softly. Arthur nodded numbly, tears welling up as Alfred slipped it onto his finger. "I know it isn't super fancy or anything…But it's the thought that counts right?" he asked, grinning. Arthur turned around, kissing him deeply. "You git, it doesn't matter what it cost or how big the diamonds are, the fact that you got it is what counts." He said softly.

Alfred grinned eagerly. "So you'll marry me?" he asked, hopeful. Arthur laughed, beaming. "Of course you oaf. Now kiss me like you've never kissed me before~" he said, winking. Alfred blushed and grinned, complying immediately.

xXxXxXxXx

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! –shotdead- But seriously, they do get married and all that fancy jazz. I just feel like that part doesn't need to be written. Good ending? Let me know!

Thanks for putting up with this crazy ass stress reliever! This was originally written to help me get over my writers block and learn to write longer chapters, I feel like it was a success! I didn't anticipate it to become so popular though XD; Not that I'm complaining though! You guys rock x3 Anyway, that's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
